Darkness Falls
by atenademon00
Summary: Naruto is a warrior of the light fighting against the darkness and Sasuke is the prince of darkness. But what will happen if they find out the truth about each other? SasuNaru


Night. The moon sent over the sleepy town its silver rays. The air was filled with the hotness of the summer and a small breeze was blowing and giving small refreshments to the people which were walking down the streets. It was Saturday night to be more precisely, bodies in their movement showed their hope to mate and their anxiety to feel the freedom and joy of being human. Being a human meant only to feel strong things, strong… pleasures and also strong hunger for more as nothing would be enough.

But what meant not being a human? How about a half human? What did it meant?

A half human can't feel pleasure. He can't feel it because he is banned from this thing. Banned since the birth of being a half breed. Banned for life.

But he can feel pleasure, even if it's hard. Oh yes, he can. He can feel it by making one of the breeds, the darker one, respect him. He will feel it by making the other breed afraid of him, terrified by him. He will show that a half breed is not a curse, it's a life.

Two bodies moved carelessly along a dark alley. The air surrounding them was filled with the scent of alcohol. Hard laughter escaping their mouths echoed between the walls of the two block houses but no one lived there so no one yelled at them to be silent as it was already 3 am in the morning.

"That was… so… funny." the woman hiccupped and the man smiled at her widely. He was staring at her with greedy eyes as if she was something good to eat. A small flicker traced his eyes but the woman was too busy to laugh to notice it.

The man, suddenly grabbed the woman by the waist and pushed her against one of the walls. She was too dizzy to notice the hard contact and stared at him with barely a sign of consciousness in her eyes. Without saying another word he crushed his lips into hers and started to kiss her hungry. The woman responded to the kiss too and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer. The man departed her legs and pushed himself closer to her, almost crushing her into the wall.

He thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth almost leaving her breathless. Sensing the need of air, the woman widened her eyes open and tried to push him off of her. The man didn't budge and he even started to massage her chest winning a moan from her. He even lowered his hands down to the end of shirt and started to raise it.

Sensing that there was something wrong and because she didn't want this to happen, she started to yell in his mouth and tried to push him off of her with more force.

After twisting a few times and punching his arms, the man finally let go of her. But as he did that, something sharp cut her lower lip and a small line of blood started to fall.

Coughing rather hard, she raised her hand and touched her lip then moved it in front of her eyes astonished.

"What's wrong with you? Are you insane?" she yelled but stopped seeing his face. The street lamp which was a few meters away could light enough the alley including the man's face. She whimpered at the sight of red eyes like blood which held evilness and terror in them, and when she lowered her gaze at his mouth she let out a horrifying scream. The man's canine teeth grew longer and sharper even over his lower lip. He gave her a smirk and licked his lips which held some remains of her blood.

"You are so delicious, I want more." He said in a greedy tone and a murderous look took over him.

"No, stay away from me!" she yelled and started to run away from him. The alcohol which was still in her body deadened her senses. Everything around her was spinning and she couldn't see where she was going. But one thing she knew: she had to get away from that being.

"It's no use in running." his cold voice echoed in her ears sending shivers down the spine.

Running blindly, she didn't see the trash can in front of her and the next thing she knew was that she was on the ground, with no chances of escaping. She tried to get up, but in her fall she hit her head against the cement and a strong feeling of numbness was about to took over her.

"You really are stupid." The man laughed hard at her while walking slowly towards her. The woman started to crawl backwards trying to get away from him.

"Please, let me go. I didn't do anything. I want to live!" she yelled in despair.

"You are too delicious to be given the chance to live." He licked his lips again and reached at her finally. The woman tried to hit him but in her dizziness she could hit only air. Still smirking, the man raised her from the ground and she stared again in those red eyes filled with malicious intentions. With one hand he held her in air and with the other one he turned her head to the left, exposing her soft and white skin.

"So beautiful." he said and pushed his head forward to take the bite.

"NOOO!" the woman yelled and closed her eyes for the contact.

_** Cling!**_

She waited and waited but it never came. Instead she felt how he let go of her and how she started to fall towards the ground. Landing with a loud thud, she opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her which had a blank expression on his face. She moved her gaze lower and saw that something silver pierced through his chest, where his heart used to be.

Then a small noise sounded and the man's body started to disappear in ashes, she watched how the skin, the flesh and the bones disappeared in front of her.

Now in front of her was another man who was in a fighting position and holding the katana in air. Then, seeing the body gone, he pulled his katana and a sound filled the air as he sheathed it.

She watched how the blonde man started to walk towards her. He had a black coat with orange on it and under it, she could see other sharp utensils tied to his belt.

The young man was rather handsome, with three scars on each cheeks, blue eyes which held seriousness and blonde hair which was kept away from falling in his eyes by a headband with a swirl symbol on it.

She gulped when he reached right at her feet and sent him a scared look.

"You're not going to fi-finish the job, r-right?" she stuttered.

The young man didn't say anything but lend his right gloved hand to her. After giving him a look she grabbed it and he pulled her on her two feet. They stared at each other for a few seconds then the blonde nodded and turned around, walking away. The woman stared at his back and suddenly struck by gratefulness she started to walk towards him.

"Wait!" she said and he stopped not turning around. "I want to say thank you for what you did to me. How can I repay you for your kindness?" she asked. The blonde stiffened at her last words and turned to her facing her.

"It wasn't kindness. It was my i duty /i." he said in a low voice. "You want to do something?" he asked.

After a hesitation, she nodded. Her life had been saved by him so she had to repay him somehow.

"Get out of this country." he murmured. "Go far away and hide yourself while not trusting anyone. _They are all over this place_ ." he said and started to walk away.

"Who are _they_?" she asked confused but scared by his words.

"Things like the one from tonight. Vampires." he added.

The woman started to shiver after hearing him saying such a thing.

"But it's imp-"she stopped, remnants of what happened earlier traced her mind again and she realized that it wasn't impossible as she thought.

"As you can see it isn't. Run away from this country and hide. That's my final world." he said.

"Wait. At least tell me your name, please!" she yelled at his back.

The blonde stopped and turned to her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, vampire slayer and also known by the nickname of "Rokudaime". And with that he disappeared.

The woman left alone in the alley stared at the spot where the blonde used to be. Everything she knew and everything she believed changed during one night. Vampires do exist and they will try to maintain their hunger by hunting down humans.

But there was someone, Naruto Uzumaki, vampire slayer and the gruesome fear of those bloody creatures.


End file.
